


And All the kids cried out "please stop, you're scaring me".

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Author felt like writing this, Banter, Bickering, Family Dynamics, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Space Flight, Space Politics, SpaceCops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Sometimes alien abductions go wrong..... Dead. Wrong.With an pissed spacecop on the other side of the universe.... Welp, that makes some people very happy that they are on his good side.
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Kudos: 9





	And All the kids cried out "please stop, you're scaring me".

This was the worst week of his life.

Ollie didn't like it to spend his time somewhere in sector something, billions of miles away from Earth, abducted by aliens.

The mobster - what ever the hell it was- started talking in Interlac and Ollie cursed his limited knowledge of the intergalactic language that everyone - traveler, spacecop, mobster and other person in space - seemed to speak.

Most of the time they had Justice league translators equipped when going into space for diplomacy, battle or negotiations... Either that or having an spacecop who is equipped with their own translator, plus every single person of the corps was taught Interlac after the last empty powerring incident..

And the only sentence that Ollie actually remembered was because Roy was taught some words years back .

Among them were: "I hope that you suffocate in space" and "Go fuck yourself".

' _Go fuck yourself'_ he spat and smirked at the mobsters.

The mobster started shouting and kept shouting, before throwing the archer against an wall.

'You will suffer from the words you just spoke' one of the mobsters hissed in barely understood English. 'No one can save you now'.

Then something hit the ship.The ship shook and the lights went out. The aliens started to yell and scream in blind panic while rushing to the panels on the bridge.

The mob-boss roared something in anger and it almost sounded like "how did he find us?".

Then the alien barked some orders in an comm and an silence fell after another explosion shook the ship.

Whatever it was... It moved fast.

Screams echoed through the hallways and made their way to the bridge and then mobster's six eyes widened.

In fear.

He barked an order and the security holo's popped up by one flip of an switch and an voice command.

Soldiers raised their blasters, waiting for their opponent to show up and an silence fell in the bridge.

Then an storm of emerald fury.

The soldiers didn't got the change to fire on their opponent.

Then the screen - if it was an screen - went black and after an command, the bridge crew switched to the next recorder.

The alien in charge barked something and the opponent attacked, like an angel of death. Graceful, deadly and calculated.

An bigger alien showed up with an bazooka and was taken down with ease. The being slowed down, knocked down another attacker, hissed angrily when an knife pierced his aura and looked up at the assassin.

'The Earthling chooses his allies well' someone remarked in Interlac.

The mob-boss shouted things in another language and he waved enthusiastically with his six arms and a silence fell.

Then an silence fell and the assassin was slammed into a wall.

The lantern stopped, catching his breath and pulling out the knife with an inaudible hiss. Then an solid minute went past before the lights dimmed down and they recognized the one person army who just took out the majority of the mob..

And he wasn't amused. At all.

Mia had once called it the "Avatar state" after she had encountered an very pissed off lantern on an all hands-on deck thing.

Glowing eyes, an raging storm around them and pissed the hell off.

At this point everyone knew they fucked up and a wall was bashed in with brute violence.

There was no bravado in his actions, no hesitation when he took down the bodyguards and when he hissed one single sentence at the mob-boss, only an thunderous voice reverberating with anger and fury.

'Let. Him. Go' .

The alien replied with an laugh while standing up from his throne.

'Ah, never one for negotiations... Are you?' he asked, his words being translated into English by the sparking ring.

'I could be, but you just made a huge mistake' Hal answered, his voice sharp and cold as his anger. 'You should know better...'.

He didn't finish the sentence. Most people knew better than hurting people a lantern cares about.

Ask the yellows.

Ask Lobo about that one time.

Ask Zod.

Ask the fucking bedbug.

Ask the bitchass magenta murderer with his mustache.

This fucker didn't.

The Glowsticks are the gentlest and kindest people he knew, but they are damn scary when people hurt their friends, family and colleagues or when they have gotten enough of something or someone.

'Point that thing at me and you will lose that limb, buddy' he continued with an dangerous purr.

It wasn't bluff, he meant it when he said it.

'You wouldn't like to lose that limb, would you??' he continued, prowling through the room and looking at the mob-boss.

'Kill him' the mobster barked and the lantern side stepped when the first bolt was fired. Then an pulse went through the room with an flick of his wrist. Every mobster passed out.

Then an deafening silence fell aside from the shaky breaths of the lantern before he walked over to an panel and pressed some buttons. The cuffs dropped to the floor, but it didn't break the silence.

'Fucking mobsters' he finally uttered, sounding clearly just as done as Ollie felt. 'You okay?'.

'No offense, but I should be the one asking you that, buddy' Ollie retorted, walking over to the other and gently putting a hand on his shoulder, urging the other to say something.

'Don't act like I am an dangerous..... beast' Hal spluttered, sounding very offended. 'I would never hurt you in That Way, you know that. We may throw punches, but never like That....ever again'.

'I know'.

'Sorry, I freaked out'.

'You freaked out' Ollie echoed, played incredulous.

'I may need to apologize to Jess and the others I freaked out'.

'....I think they are used to your Shenanigans'.

'Simon is questioning how the heck some certain JSA'ers are still alive and almost hundred years old, while Alan is questioning how the heck Simon is not questioning the fact that I died several times,(he is) .... Jessica took it better, she just shrugged and went "oh that's awesome"... My niece tried to get me to call him for an history exam of hers'.

'I take that as a "yes" Ollie replied and smirked at the glowstick who perked up and whirled around when the mob-boss got up and tried to run. 

They reacted at the same time and an boxing glove arrow, together with an bigger boxing glove construct knocked the mobster out.

'Could use an drink, in sector 237 is an good place.... Helped them out with something, corps officers get 10 percent off' he then added with an soft grunt while stretching.

'Course they do' Ollie muttered and eyed the stab wound with concern. 'You're bleeding, by the way'.

'You should have seen the other guy and I have had worse'.

'Yeah, I saw that. You demolished him'.

'Then he should not have stabbed me, maybe then he should be still okay by my standards'.

Then an group of glowsticks walked in and an magenta female alien sighed loudly before conjuring up an first aid kit while Jessica just looked around and quirked an smile.

'The fearless dork freaked out, never want to see that again' she quipped. 'I think you got stabbed, by the way'.

'It's fine' Hal protested.

'Liar' Jess replied. 'You got stabbed and blasted'. 

'I got mildly stabbed'.

'Sure..'. 

'Stabbed enough for me' the short-haired female alien said with the demeanor of an doctor. 'Now hold still'.

'Stubborn bastard' another alien muttered, fondly. 'You choose your friends well, archer'.

'My dear old dad don't know what he lost, didn't he?' the doctor said with mischievous twinkling eyes while her colleague winced when she placed the curious looking patch on the wound.

'An stubborn idiot' Jess and Ollie replied in unison.

'May I remind you, Jess. That I am still your superior officer?' Hal sighed, pinching his nosebridge and Falling back in his role as honor guard and corps officer.

'Yeah, you still are... But also family and family can say that about each other' the younger lantern chirped with an grin. 'Right, GA?'. 

'She has a point, Buddy' Ollie replied and the lantern just sighed.

'I hate all of you' he just said, not meaning it.

'Love you too'.


End file.
